Will You Be There?
by Gilly B
Summary: Mattie's feeling a little down in the dumps today. Will a little bit of brotherly love cheer him up? Happy Birthday Canada!


Hey ya'll! One thing: HAPPY B-DAY CANADA~! :D

* * *

He was alone. Absolutely and invariably... alone. After hundreds of years of being alone and invisible, one would think he was used to it by now. But he wasn't. It still stung to find that when he opened his mailbox, there were no letters. It hurt when he received no calls, no e-mails, no contact what so ever. He should have been used to this by now. But it was worse today. Because, today, this year, not even his brother bothered to call. Even to just say hello and then complain or brag about something. Every year he could count on his brother to come by and share some pancakes on this day. It was a special day, for Matthew at least, and they would goof off most of the day together. They would just bask in the brotherly company.

Matthew spent the day, waiting in vain for that loud obnoxious knock that would signal his brother's arrival. It never came. He was alone and invisible. Nobody could see him and it was tearing apart his immortal soul. The sadness swept over him like a heavy blanket, shrouding him in disappointed waves. All he wanted at this point was to lay down, sleep, and never wake up. But no! He was stronger than that! He held back his tears and prepared to march himself down to Alfred's house. He was going to give that hoser what for!

* * *

It didn't take long for Canada to make his way to America's house. He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices behind it, they were likely about to leave. What Matthew heard made him pause.

"C'mon, Ivan! It'll be fun!"

"Fun? I do not think so, Fredka."

"Iggy and Francis'll be there!"

"You say that as if I _wish_ to be in their presence."

Matthew's fingers clenched in the fist still poised to knock on Alfred's door. They were going somewhere, a party from the sound of it, and he hadn't been invited. His parental figures would be there too. He wouldn't be so bothered by missing out on a party, really. But it had to _today_ of all days, and he was being left behind! Angry tears started to spill without his permission.

"Please, Ivan?"

"Why?"

"Because it's important to me. And we both know how much you actually enjoy being surrounded by other people, Vanya."

Vanya? What the fuck? When the hell had _that_ happened? Didn't they _hate_ each other? Matthew let his fist fall to his side and he bowed his head. Well then, Alfred had obviously found someone else to spend his time with, it would do him no good to be an invisible third wheel. He turned around an walked away before he could hear any more. Fuck. Had he lost his brother now, too?

* * *

Matthew spent hours, just wandering the trails in his forests. He didn't feel like going home just yet. He never really wanted to go home. He wanted to just blend in with the wildlife somehow and stay here in the peaceful forests. But it was kind of hot. Not too hot, but hot enough for him to be slightly uncomfortable. It _was_ July after all. July fucking first. Now his least favorite day of the year. Canada Day. _His_ day. And he had no one to share it with. He angrily kicked a stump before deciding to head home. He had Kuma to feed after all. Not like the goddamn bear ever remembered his owner, though. It kinda pissed him off.

* * *

He let loose a few french curses as he had slight trouble unlocking the door. It took a moment for him to realize that he didn't need to unlock it, as it wasn't locked in the first place. Only Alfred had a spare key, and he was off at some party. Matthew was instantly on guard. What he wasn't prepared for was the darkness and the sound of suppressed giggles coming from his living room. It kind of creeped him the fuck out actually. That his, until the lights came on and he was given a freaking heart attack!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!"

He almost broke down and sobbed right then and there. Alfred came up and practically tackled his brother, sending them both to the floor. "Happy birthday, bro!" Alfred smiled as he jumped up and helped his brother stand.

"Yeah, I got that, you hoser. You guys nearly gave me heart failure!" Alfred merely laughed.

Francis and Arthur came up next. "It is a pleasure to see you again mon petit Mattieu."

Matthew smiled, tears still shining in his eyes. "Oui, papa." He was soon engulfed in a rare hug from Arthur. "Happy birthday, lad."

"Thank you."

Matthew was then released with an awkward cough from Arthur as he shifted away. His smile grew as he took in all the people here. Italy was here, as he was never one to miss a party, and he had of course dragged Germany as well. Spain was here with Romano, which made Mattie happy as he and Lovino had been friends when they were just colonies. Holland was grumpily standing in a corner, and Belgium was happily chatting his ear off. Canada also spotted Prussia amongst the party goers. Prussia gave him a mischievous smile and a wink before cackling and slinking into the crowd. Little Finland was there as well, and he had dragged the scary Swede with him. Japan was awkwardly standing there, talking to a flustered Ukraine, neither looked like they knew what to do. And then there was Russia, standing off to the side with a creepy smile. Alfred, who had still been hanging off his brother, noticed this and rushed over. He grabbed Russia's hand and pulled him over to his still smiling brother.

Russia sighed before his smile grew a bit more genuine. "Happy birthday, Matvey."

"Thank you, Ivan." Russia nodded as they lapsed into silence. Alfred had rushed over to save Kiku and Katyusha from embarrassment and had left the two alone.

"He cares for you deeply, you know." Matthew was surprised it was Ivan who spoke first.

"I know." Canada whispered to the taller.

"Da. He spent much time on this party. Saying something about making you see that you are not so invisible as you think."

Matthew was too shocked to think of a reply. Tears of love finally spilled over.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Ivan was looking out at the crowd as he replied. "Because, Matvey, you are indeed not as invisible as you think. We see you." And with that, Ivan left to speak with his sister.

As Matthew was wiping away his tears, Alfred bounded over once again. This time he had a stack of pancakes in hand, on top there were three candles in the shape of numbers.

"Happy one hundred and forty-fifth birthday, Mattie!"

And Canada broke down in tears once again.

"Maple..."

* * *

Song: Will You Be There? version by Boyce Avenue

:D

Gilly B.


End file.
